


Purity

by HayesPeters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayesPeters/pseuds/HayesPeters
Summary: Lena has a tattoo. Kara has questions.(AKA: I came across a prompt on tumblr and it grabbed me by the ear and ran)





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's supercorp tag is endlessly distracting. I came across [this](https://defygravity79.tumblr.com/post/166974521275/supercorp-fic-prompt-kara-finds-out-lena-has-a) post, and then _this_ little ditty happened.

“Why purity?”

Honestly, that was a question Lena had been expecting for a while. There was no way that Kara had only noticed the tattoo just now, considering how much time they’d already spent together naked in one bed or the other.

On the other hand, they  _were_  very good at distracting each other, she considered, and curled her arms below the pillow with a private, little smile. Only more so the less clothes they were wearing.

“I had it done… I think it was a month after Lex was arrested.” Her answer was halfway a question of its own, but that entire period was hazy; a blur of stress and sorrow and attempting to keep herself sane when yanked from relative obscurity – at least for a Luthor – to the sudden front of a very bright, very unfriendly limelight. The memory still stung, if she was perfectly honest with herself, and since the light trace of a fingertip along the curlicue lettering became a firmer, soothing stroke, that probably showed somehow.

“As a reminder?” Kara’s voice was gentle, and Lena felt the finger against her lower back become a palm, which - after a dip in the mattress that was probably Kara shifting - became two hands that started a slow, undulating trek along the edges of her spine with just enough pressure to pull a groan from her throat.

“ _Yes.”_  Her face sank into the pillow from how quick she went from tense to practically boneless, and that only relaxed her further since her next breath was then colored all the brighter with the scent of Kara’s shampoo. “You are unreasonably good at that.”

“Practice makes perfect,” was the amused response, though Kara clearly didn’t see the need to point out that the majority of her chances to practice tended to be on Lena herself. “You up for me asking for details, or would you prefer if we changed the subject?”

“Darling, as long as you keep that up, I’ll answer anything you want.”

That earned her a snicker. “A dangerous promise to make to a reporter,” came the playful reminder.

“You work for me,” Lena muttered into the pillow, but felt her mouth twitch into a smile that matched the one she could hear in Kara’s voice. “Technically, any and every conversation we have could fall under the non-disclosure agreement you signed as part of your CatCo employment contract.”

“Mm, probably.” The tone of the answer was thoroughly unconcerned, and fit well with the second dip of the mattress and the brush of lips against the space between her shoulders. “Purity,” Kara repeated succinctly; her lips caressing Lena’s skin as they shaped the word. “Why?”

“Because it was what I wanted to remind myself to base everything on from that point forward.” She sounded surprisingly at ease even to her own ears, but had learned by now that more often than not, that was what Kara’s presence did to her. “Pure intentions, pure actions, pure thoughts and emotions. I loved–” Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat when she felt the gentle, sympathetic press of a kiss into her hair. “–  _love_  my brother. But I can’t let myself be corrupted the way he was; not by anything.”

“I think you’ve succeeded so far.” The warmth of Kara’s body – let alone that of her voice – was all but a physical, tangible thing; wrapping her up in safety and comfort as gently as her hand curled around Lena’s hip. “Did it hurt?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” She gave the answer around a chuckle, though, and shifted to provide better room when soft lips nipped carefully at the crook of her neck. “Apparently it hurts more the less flesh is below the needle, and I shamefully admit that I betrayed badass girls everywhere by screaming like a banshee.”

“Aww.” The kiss to her shoulder lingered just long enough for her to feel Kara’s mouth twitch into a smile. “You stuck it out, though.”

“Mm.” Lena shifted again; this time somewhat impatiently since the cause was a meandering touch tracing up the inside of her thigh. “It helped to know that at least I’d gone with ‘purity’, and not 'finish what you start’.”

Kara’s chuckle washed over her ear; low and fond and definitely satisfied, though the latter probably had more to do with the slow roll of her hips and the way Lena’s breath caught in response. “I think you would’ve powered through the other option, too.”

“The irony  _would_  have been a little hard to swallow otherwise,” she conceded; wryly, and also more than a tad breathlessly since the lazy touch had now slipped between her legs. “Speaking of finishing what you start…”

The smirk against her jaw became a grin, and Lena reached back to wind her fingers tightly in mussed, golden hair; tugged until Kara’s front was warm and solid along the length of her back, and craned her head enough for their mouths to meet.

Coherency stopped being an option soon after.


End file.
